


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by aheadfulloffollies



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Santa Hat, banter and teasing, christmas in october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies
Summary: Winter is overcome with holiday spirit, but Jacin is less than enthusiastic. He does make a charming Santa, though.
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

Everyone on the Rampion Crew  knew that Winter did not mess around when it came to Christmas. As soon as she had come to know of the Earthen holiday, she insisted on celebrating it to the highest capacity. She already loved the snow, the season, the crisp air and holiday songs and warm cocoa. A holiday exclusively for giving gifts was practically a dream come true on top of the already-amazing package that Earthen winters offered.

Really, she had no clue why Luna never did something like this. She had missed out on it for so many years! And to think that she could have been handing out gifts to all her friends and family and neighbors and acquaintances yearly, just for fun.

Most of her friends found it endearing, if nothing else. Kai and Cress shared her enthusiasm for the holiday, and they spent many an evening discussing presents and decorations and dinner arrangements. Jacin was perhaps the most happy to see her enjoying it so much though, and seeing her light up over a cup of cocoa or a Christmas song or a particularly gorgeous wreath was enough to make him smile.

This, apparently, was where he drew the line in the snow.

“Please?” she begged, outright pleading at this point. She could tell he was softened by her emotion, but had yet to give in. And he  _ would _ give in. He had to.

“Winter. I love you, but no.”

She made her best puppy dog eyes, but he turned away, arms crossed defiantly over his chest. “It’s only a hat.” She waved the thing in front of her again, as if he only needed a reminder of what it was to give in. Maybe there was some horrifying alternate definition of “Santa hat” and he only needed reassurance that this was the red kind with the fluffy white ball at the end.

He glared. “It’s detestable.”

“It’s adorable!” She beamed, pointing to the hat already adorning her dark curls. Scarlet had bought it for her after seeing her faun over the one Wolf wore for a full hour. He had been just about ready to give her his, but didn’t want to deprave him of the gorgeous accessory either.

After forcing everyone (with the unfortunate exception of Jacin) to at least try on the hat, she came to the conclusion that it looked absolutely adorable on everyone.

Jacin  _ had _ to try it.

“It’s monstrous. Tacky. Unnecessary. I could go on.” Winter knew he was serious, but she couldn’t help a laugh. There was something so incredibly endearing about his repulsion to a Santa hat, of everything.

“What is it? The poof ball? Because I won’t remove the poof ball,” she warned.

That earned her at least a small smile. “I wouldn’t dare inquire, Trouble. It’s not that, anyway. It’s everything. The whole hat.”

She looked down at the fabric in her hand, aghast. “ _ Everything _ ? How?! It’s so cute! The red’s so  _ festive _ , and it would look so nice against your eyes. And it’s so comfortable! Plus it keeps your ears warn. You know I love when yours go all pink-” they did so now, earning an excited squeal from Winter “-but you shouldn’t be suffering. And the poof is just adorable! It would be too much without it,” she said fondly.

“It’s too much  _ with _ it,” Jacin mumbled.

Winter hit him with the hat, and he feigned injury. “You’re going to hurt its feelings.”

His laugh was abrupt, born out of surprise more than humor. “It’s a hat.”

She glared, crossing her arms in a similar stance to the one he had adopted but dropped around the time she mentioned the poof ball. “You should respect it anyway. I’m sure someone put a lot of work into making this hat. And besides, you’ll hurt  _ my _ feelings too.”

Jacin’s eyes softened. Groaning, he took the hat delicately in his hands and examined it. His nose curled up slightly, and although Winter knew it was in disgust, she couldn’t help the giggle that burst out of her. He was just so cute.

“I will wear it if it’ll make you happy,” he finally relented, earning a shining grin from Winter. “But only this once.”

“And on Christmas?” she hazarded.

He smiled wryly. “If I’m feeling generous,” he said, but they both knew it was really a yes.

Sighing far more dramatically than was necessary (although she wasn’t complaining), Jacin slowly put on the hat. When he looked up, he seemed far more tired than before he’d had on the adornment, but there was a smile on his face and light in his eyes.

“Jacin!” She squealed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. It caught him off guard, but he quickly melted into the embrace. “You look so festive!”

“Is that really a good thing?” he grumbled as they separated, but he was still smiling. Shaking his head, he placed the softest kiss on her temple that made her smile all the harder.

“Always,” she whispered, leaning her head on his chest.

“Only for you, Winter. Only for you.”


End file.
